


Warped Spaces

by kandrona



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Fuuto Detectives Chapter 1 - Be Wary of the t/The Man Who Fell in Love with a Witch, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Heterosexuality, Jossed, One Shot, POV Third Person, 風都探偵 | Fuuto Detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: What is the Gaia Memory used by the Witch of the T-Junction?





	Warped Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter 1 of [Fuuto Detectives](http://fuutotantei.tumblr.com). Won't make sense out of context. Almost certain to be jossed next month.

They returned to the office to regroup.

"The most prudent course of action would be to determine the brand of Memory that Tokime is using," Philip said. He closed his eyes, spread his arms, and entered the bookshelves of the planet.

"Yeah, yeah." Shotaro leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "Let's see. She transported us to some weird fake version of Fuuto. Teleporting?"

"Something along those lines," Philip agreed. "Some form of spatial warping, at least. But that description could apply to any number of Gaia Memories. Hm... There were a number of other odd things about her."

"Well, yeah, but the fact that she steals money and clothes isn't going to help us figure out what kind of Memory she has." Even as he said that, though, Shotaro felt his face growing warm. Her _proclivities_ weren't the only thing strange about Tokime.

Eyes still closed, Philip smirked. He knew his partner too well.

"Okay, fine! She's really hot!" Shotaro groaned. "But how's that going to help us?!"

"Tokime is in a similar position to that of Lily Shirogane all those years ago," Philip pointed out. "She's able to utilize the effects of her Gaia Memory without necessarily transforming into a Dopant. Which means it may have more of an effect on her than simply allowing her to warp space."

"You think her Gaia Memory made her sexy?!" Shotaro sat up straight. His face was bright red. "That's impossible! Besides, what do being sexy and warping space have to do with each other?"

Philip laughed. "It's not simply the fact that she's 'sexy'. Her anatomy defies human physiology. She looks, for all intents and purposes, like a comic book character."

"She does?" Shotaro scratched the back of his head and thought. Thinking about Tokime's appearance had an effect on him, all right, but he wasn't able to parse it logically the way Philip was. He just wound up groaning and ruffling his hair to try and clear his head.

After another moment of laughter, Philip cleared his throat. "I am ready to begin the search. Keywords: Yuunagi Street. Spatial warp. Anatomical irregularity."

Shotaro thumped his head against his desk.

"I've found it."

Shotaro jumped to his feet. "Great! So, what's the name of the Memory, partner?"

Philip opened his eyes and flipped open his empty book. "It makes perfect sense in retrospect. Shotaro, the name of the witch's Memory is _Escher_."


End file.
